The Yule Ball
by harrypotternerd94
Summary: What happens when Victor doesn't ask Hermione to the ball but instead Ron does? Will Hermione and Ron become a couple after that? Or will a certain dark haired Slytherin come in and steal Hermione's heart away?
1. Grow Some Balls Weasley

The Yule Ball

Summary: What happens when Victor doesn't ask Hermione to the ball but instead Ron does? Will Hermione and Ron become a couple after that? Or will a certain dark haired Slytherin come in and steal Hermione's heart away?

Chapter 1

Ron Weasley has always been shy, but this took on a whole new meaning of shy. The Yule Ball was days away and he was still trying to muster up the courage to ask Hermione. Hermione no longer had bushy hair and was no longer a twig. No her hair had somehow gone pin straight and her curves definitely came into view this year. All in all she was gorgeous, and there lie Ron's problem. Standing at 6"2 he now was muscular and filled out. His red hair was cropped short now and as he was standing there watching Hermione in his black leather boots, dark black Levi's and his amber v-neck he realized it was now or never.

He walked over to where Hermione was in the Library and sat down. She had yet to notice his presence and he smiled as he watched her. She had that concentrated look that was so adorable.

"Hermione?" He said smiling, looking at her doe eyes as she now noticed his presence.

"Hello, Ron. What homework do you need help with now?" She said and smiled.

"No no it's not about homework…it's actually about something else." He said feeling his face heat up as he fiddled with the top of his shirt.

"Oh okay. Well what is it?" She said chuckling at his red face.

"Hermione…w-would you wanna go to the Y-Yule Ball with m-me?" He stuttered out. He looked at her hopeful she'd say yes.

"Oh Ron of course I would. It's about time." She started to giggle a little and he looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean it's about time?" He asked.

"Well Ron I've only been waiting on you to ask me for two weeks now." She laughed and got up and went over to sit next to him.

"Lucky for you I turned down Victor Krum just moments ago" She continued as she looked down, blushing.

"Wait a minute, Krum asked you?" He looked up feeling a bit furious. He knew Krum only wanted one thing from Hermione.

"Yes he did but I didn't wanna go with him. I wanted to go with you." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in the common room later" She then got up and walked away.

Ron sat there feeling happier than he ever had in his life.


	2. Infirmary

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger basically skipped through the corridors as happy as she could be. Ron had finally asked her to the Ball. Nothing could ruin her mood, that is except for a blonde haired Slytherin. As Hermione rounded the corner she slammed right into Blaise Zabini which threw her back on the ground clutching her head.

"Geez, Granger, walk much?" Draco said helping Blaise up who was holding his bloody nose.

"Oh my God, Blaise I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Hermione got up quickly and went to inspect his nose. She had been working with Madame Pomfrey for three weeks now.

"No. I think you broke my bloody nose, Hermione!" He screeched.

"Let me take him to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said trying to help him from Draco's grasp.

"Back off Mud blood, I got it." Draco sneered at her.

Draco and Blaise went in the direction of the infirmary when Hermione started to feel a little faint and next thing she knew all she saw was blackness and someone yelling her name in the distance.

_**2 Days Later**_

Ron sat by Hermione's bed worried sick. He hadn't left her side since Malfoy came and informed him of what had happened. He couldn't leave the bloody witch alone for 10 minutes without her hurting herself or someone else or both. He looked down at her sleeping figure and smiled as she murmured his name in her sleep. Madame Pomfrey said it was just a small concussion but wanted to keep her for observation anyways. Ron had missed classes for 2 days and Harry had been gracious enough to take notes for him and Hermione. Harry knew how much Hermione meant to him so he completely understood.

"How's she doing, Weasley?" Blaise Zabini approached his nose fixed from the fracture Hermione's thick skull had caused.

"She's fine. Madame Pomfrey said she should be waking up anytime now. Apparently her head isn't as thick as we all thought." He laughed lightly as Blaise joined in.

"Well, tell her when she wakes up that I said that I hope she feels better soon." Blaise said nicely.

"Will do, Zabini. Thanks." Ron said as he took Hermione's hand in his.

Hermione's head felt heavy as her eyes fluttered open. Dear Merlin what happened to her? Why did she feel so uncomfortable? As her eyes adjusted she saw that she was in the hospital wing. Ron was beside of her holding her hand. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey." Hermione said.

"Hey. You took a nasty spill back there. Is this how it's going to be? I ask you out on a date and you go and injure yourself to get out of it?" Ron asked teasingly.

"You know that's not what happened, Ronald." Hermione said laughing.

"I know, Mione. I just got scared when I heard you were here. I haven't left your side." Ron said smiling down at her.

"You haven't?" She said rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"Of course not, I even missed Quidditch practice for you." He said proudly.

Hermione smiled up at the red head who she adored. She had liked Ron for a while now she just didn't have the guts to tell him so when he asked her to the ball she jumped on the opportunity. Now she was just confused on what they were. Were they a couple? Friends?

"Hey, Ron?" Hermione said quietly, scared to ask this question.

"Yes Mione?" Ron said as he looked down at her.

"Are we…you know…dating?" She said looking down and blushing.

"Well, Mione..For us to be dating I have to first take you out on a date. So after Yule Ball I would say yes we will be together." He said looking down at her.

Hermione wasn't completely disappointed with that answer. He did have a valid point for them to be dating they did indeed have to go on A date first. So until then Hermione laid back and relaxed.


	3. Jealousy Is An Ugly Creature

Chapter 3

Ron smiled to himself as he got ready for the Yule Ball that night. This was it. His first date with Hermione. He wore a black tuxedo that fit him perfectly and left his short, cropped hair messy. Harry walked in wearing a tuxedo also and his hair was gelled back.

"Hey, Ron you look good. Excited for your first date with Hermione?" Harry asked as he winked at Ron.

"I'm excited and nervous, Harry. What if I mess it up?" Ron looked down nervously feeling his face heat up.

"Ron, I've watched you two flirt and bicker for 4 years now. Trust me when I say Hermione adores you. She wants this just as much as you do." Harry patted Ron on the back.

"Thanks, Harry. Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry answered, looking back at Ron.

"You hurt Gin, and I'll break your neck." Ron threatened.

"No worries there mate, but same goes if you hurt Hermione." Harry grinned and set off to find Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny once more before finishing her makeup. Ginny was wearing a white mermaid gown that complimented her figure nicely. It had silk sleeves and a deep v-neck plunge along with jewels down the back for buttons. Hermione had fixed Ginny's hair into a braided bun on the side of her head; she had white eye shadow, silver eye liner, and clear lip gloss. She had some white pearls strung around her neck and two pearl earrings in.

"And I'm…..done!" Hermione pronounced as she stepped back admiring how gorgeous Ginny looked.

"I love it! Thanks Mione." She hugged her tightly. "Okay now go put on your dress, it's your turn."

Hermione went and changed into her dress and let Ginny take over. Hermione was wearing a amber gown that started off tight at the top with a slight v-neck to compliment her boobs and flowed down; it had lace sleeves and had red pearl buttons up the back. Ginny had put Hermione's hair into spiral curls and let it flow down her back. She put some red and black eye shadow on Hermione with black eyeliner and red lip gloss. Hermione had silver hoops and a silver locket dangling around her neck.

"Ah Mione you look gorgeous!" Ginny squealed happily.

"Wow…I do look good" Hermione said admiring herself. "Okay let's go we are going to be late"

Ron was waiting for Hermione outside in the common room when he turned around he had to stop himself from drooling. Hermione came down the stairs looking absolutely stunning. Her hair hung in spirals down her back and she looked drop dead beautiful in that dress especially the way it hugged her curves. She smiled as she stood in front of him.

"Ready to go, Ron?" Hermione said smiling

"Hermione you look…absolutely drop dead gorgeous." Ron sputtered out.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself Ron" She said smiling.

Ron took Hermione's hand and led her down to the Yule Ball. They walked in on a slow song and Ron took Hermione gingerly out on the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands wound behind his neck.

"You look so gorgeous, Hermione. How did I get so lucky?" Ron said smiling down at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I think I'm the lucky one" Hermione said smiling as she hugged herself to him, laying her head on his chest.

Across the room Blaise and Draco were watching Ron and Hermione with their mouths agape.

"How the hell did Weasel get her?" Draco said admiring the beautiful creature Ron was dancing with.

"Drake, that's Hermione." Blaise said chuckling. He to, had been admiring how stunningly beautiful Hermione looked.

"No way! The Mud Blood can't look that good!" Draco said just as Pansy bounced up to him and looped her arm with his.

"Drakie, come on let's go dance." Pansy whined.

"Get off me you wretched witch." Draco growled freeing himself from Pansy. "I'm going to ask Granger to dance."

Draco walked over and tapped on Hermione's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Draco asked politely.

Ron looked at Hermione who shrugged. He reluctantly let her go.

"One dance, Malfoy and that is all" Ron growled as he walked away

Draco took Hermione in his arms as they started to dance the waltz. Draco looked down and smirked at her and she looked up questioningly at Draco.

"Okay Malfoy what do you want?" Hermione finally asked.

"Nothing, Granger I just wanted to get away from Parkinson. Witch is a bloody nightmare." Draco shuddered as he lifted her up and spun her.

"Yeah okay, I saw you and Blaise staring. So tell me the truth now." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay. You look gorgeous, Granger. Blaise noticed too and I wanted to prove he couldn't have you." Draco admitted sheepishly.

"Draco, I'm here with Ron. Not you or Blaise. So neither of you can have me." Hermione said shocked that Draco Malfoy called her, the _Mud blood, _Gorgeous.

Hermione walked away from Draco to go in search of Ron. She found him over by the punch bowl…talking to Lavender Brown. Hermione saw Lavender giggle and touch Ron's arm. He blushed and smiled at her. Hermione was outraged. How dare he?! Well she could play this game only she would do it better.


	4. Mistakes Were Made

Chapter 4

Draco was as shocked as Blaise when she came over grabbed him by his jacket and drug him out onto the dance floor. Blaise looked down at the furious Gryffindor and smirked. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself Zabini. This is because of what's going on over at the punch table." Hermione explained and nodded her head over to the table.

Blaise looked over and saw exactly why Hermione was so pissed. Ron was flirting with Lavender Brown and she was ogling over his arms. So Hermione wanted to make Weasel jealous did she? Well Blaise was all on board for that. He pulled her close and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"If you wanna make him jealous don't punch me just follow my lead okay?" He whispered

She then nodded and smiled up into his green eyes. Blaise looked over and saw Ron glance this way and Blaise then bent and pressed his lips to Hermione's softly. She hesitated at first then kissed him back gently. He pulled away to see a very pissed off Ron drag Lavender on the floor. He smirked at Weasley and pulled Hermione closer.

Ron was furious. One minute he was having the time of his life explaining to Lavender about Quidditch and the next he sees his "Date" snogging Blaise fucking Zabini! Well if she wanted to play the jealous game he was all for it! He pulled Lavender out on the dance floor and yanked her close. She obviously didn't care that it was just a game. She gripped his arms and smiled up at him. Sure Lavender looked pretty in her short teal dress and her hair up in a high curly ponytail but she was nothing compared to Hermione. Ron looked over to Hermione and saw that she was giggling as Blaise whispered in her ear. He could feel his face heat up in rage. Oh she would pay.

Hermione was giggling as Blaise was telling her how red Ron's face was. Hermione thought it was hilarious that Ron was so jealous, or at least she did until she turned and saw Ron trying to suck Lavender's face right off. Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach. She looked up at Blaise and Blaise could see she was fighting back tears. He looked over just in time to see Draco knock Ron senseless.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Malfoy?!" Ron shouted holding his jaw.

"What's wrong with _ME_? You are here with a gorgeous girl and your snogging Brown senseless!" Draco roared.

"She was snogging Zabini!" Ron roared right back. "She started this when she danced with him! I didn't do shit!"

"Oh bullshit Weasel I saw you flirting with Brown!" Draco said getting right up in Ron's face.

"I was explaining Quidditch to her you, Dolt!" Ron said not looking phased whatsoever.

Hermione had seen enough she ran across the dance floor and got in between them both. Draco looked furious. His blue eyes had turned a steely gray and his fists were clenched tight. Ron's face was redder than his hair and his eyes had flames in them. Hermione pushed them apart and gave them both a warning look.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione yelled.

"No. Go have fun with your Slytherins Hermione. Forget tonight ever happened." Ron said as he stormed off.

"Won Won wait up I'll make you forget about the slu-" Lavender was caught off because Hermione knocked her right in the face.

"Don't you EVER call me that again you man stealing whore!" Hermione roared.

Hermione felt herself being pulled away. By who she had no idea but she didn't care all she could see was red. She was pissed and hurt that by the time she was sat down on the stairs she started sobbing. She cried for about 20 minutes as Blaise held her. She couldn't believe tonight had gone so wrong.

"Hermione come on let's get you up to your room." Blaise said as he helped her up.

"I can walk back by myself." Hermione said.

"I'll walk her back." Draco said walking up and putting his hand on her back leading her away.

Hermione felt numb. It was like a switch had been turned and she just couldn't feel anything anymore. The one guy she had wanted for years ended up hurting her like she had never been hurt before. She'd take Voldemort's wrath one hundred times before feeling like this.

"He's an idiot you know" Draco said looking down at her.

"Who?" Hermione asked looking forward.

"Both of them. Ron was stupid for messing tonight up. Blaise just wanted to be close to you but I don't trust him. Believe it or not Granger I feel protective over you. Not in a creepy way but like a big brother way."  
"Well thank you Draco. So what should I do?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, listen to your heart. It may sound corny but it will never lead you wrong." Draco said and hugged her goodnight.

Hermione went up to her dorm and showered, feeling slightly better. She put on her amber and gold pajamas and got into bed. Then she started to cry. Hermione Granger cried herself to sleep and then dreamed of the perfect night she wished she would have had.

Ron left the ball furious. He couldn't believe that Hermione would do that to him. He had no feelings whatsoever for Lavender. She was just a plan to make Hermione jealous. He stumbled up into his room, stripped, took a shower and got into some shorts and got into bed. He wanted the night to go so much smoother than it did. He didn't feel threatened by Malfoy, no he knew that was a big brother act. No he was threatened by Blaise. When he saw them kiss it felt like someone had ripped his heart out and throw it on the ground and then stomp on it. So that's why he saw it was logical to do the same to Hermione. He heard Harry come in and sit at the end of Ron's bed.

"You fucked up bad, mate." Harry said looking at Ron.

"You don't have to tell me twice Harry. I know I did." Ron said shoving a pillow over his head.

"Ron you know she loves you right?" Harry asked.

"No she doesn't Harry. If she did she wouldn't have kissed Blaise." Ron hated to say it but he knew that she had a thing for Blaise.

"Ron, you prat she does not. She did that because she saw you with Lavender, which by the way Hermione decked her when you left." Harry said chuckling.

"She did what?!" Ron sat up in bed and looked at Harry.

"Yep. She got her good, but anyways before you go do something rash think this through. Think about if you can really live without her because you definitely messed up tonight." Harry said leaving Ron to his thoughts.

Ron already knew the answer. No he couldn't live without her. He was in bloody love with Hermione.


	5. Happily Ever After

Chapter 5

Hermione awoke the next morning with puffy red eyes. It was Saturday. She groaned as she heard pounding on her door. Curse being Head Girl with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy and their shared dorm.

"Come on Granger get up its Noon!" Draco shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Go away!" She shouted back.

Draco was not one for matchmaking so when we went and got Blaise and told him what was going on it shocked Draco the most. Blaise knew Draco was desperate,

"Why didn't you just go get Weasley? He's the reason she's upset." Blaise asked.

"Look here is the key to her room. Don't knock just go in and take her mind of Weasel." Draco handed him the key. "And I better not hear shagging! I'll kick your ass." Draco warned as he walked away.

Blaise quietly unlocked the door and snuck in. Hermione's hair was put up in a messy bun and she had a black v-neck on with red and gold striped pj bottoms.

"Wake up Granger!" Blaise shouted scaring Hermione so much she jumped and fell off the bed.

"UGH! What the fuck Zabini!?" Hermione yelled.

"Good morning to you too Sleeping Beauty." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Fuck off." Hermione growled as she trudged out of her room.

Ron was on his way to talk to Hermione when he ran into Malfoy. He sighed knowing he was probably going to get a lecture from Draco.

"Ah Weasley just the man I wanted to see." Draco smirked.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked him looking annoyed.

"I wanna talk to you about Hermione. What you and Blaise did was retarded, but I know Hermione loves you. So I'm gonna give you a piece of advice. Right now..I wouldn't bug her. Let her come to you. She's pretty mad still." Draco said looking dead serious.

"Malfoy you don't get it. I realized something last night that I have to tell her." Ron said tightly.

"Oh my god…you love her don't you?" Draco smirked at Ron.

"Yes I do." Ron said "And I'm going to tell her now." Ron said then stormed off.

Hermione looked at Blaise who was watching her as if she was a fragile piece of glass that was gonna break.

"That's really annoying you know. Quit staring at me." She said voice thick with irritation.

"But you're just so pretty." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Fuck off Blaise." Hermione said. "I'm not in the mood for this today."

"Okay..well what about this then.." Blaise trailed off and pulled Hermione out of her seat and shoved her up against a wall and kissed her.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. Why the hell was he kissing her? She pushed him away just in time to see Ron standing in the living room with a bouquet of Lilies. Hermione's heart squeezed. He came to apologize.

"Ron it's not what it looks like I swear" Hermione said quickly.

"Oh really? Because it looks like Zabini was sucking the teeth out of your mouth." Ron said angrily.

"Weasley chill. I kissed her she didn't even kiss me back." Blaise piped in. "It's obvious she loves you. And she is the best girl by far you will ever get. So don't fuck it up." He patted Ron on the back just in time for Ron's fist to connect with his face.

"You ever kiss her again and you'll be sorry." Ron snarled.

"Okay I deserved that." Blaise said. Blaise looked at Hermione and winked. "Good luck Granger." And with that Blaise walked out.

Hermione looked at Ron shyly. She had no idea what to say to him. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies seeing him stand there with his quidditch jersey, blue Levis, and black Nikes on. So instead of trying to talk Hermione did the only thing she knew to do. She walked over slowly, looked up at him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. She felt him drop the flowers and push her up against a wall. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him kiss her back hungrily and put his hands on her bum. She smiled in between the kiss and spoke the words both of them had been dying to say.

"I love you Ron." Hermione said.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said going back to kissing her.


End file.
